The invention relates to a device for connecting doors in a device for the sealed connection of two chambers isolated from the external medium, with a view to transferring the contents from one of the chambers into the other chamber.
For the purposes of this description, and of the interpretation of the appended claims, the terms xe2x80x9csealingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csealedxe2x80x9d mean the characteristic whereby any wall separating two types of medium prevents or limits any transfer of one or more reference substances, for example so-called contaminating substances, through the said wall.
The terms xe2x80x9ccontaminatingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccontaminationxe2x80x9d mean the characteristic whereby a substance must remain excluded, or in a limited quantity or concentration, in a given medium. This may, for example, be a pathogen or polluting agent of biological or some other nature, but may also be simple solid, liquid or gaseous particles that can be placed in suspension in any fluid medium.
More specifically, although not exclusively, the present invention will be described hereafter with reference to an application of a medical or biological type, requiring any contamination, including by particles, from the external medium to be avoided or limited. By way of example, one of the chambers, hereafter called xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, consists of a clean room or sterile room but it may also be displaceable, and the other chamber, hereafter called xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d is removable and transportable, for example a disposable chamber, and contains one or more objects, or a charge to be transferred, when the sealed connection device described hereafter is in the coupled position, through the passage thus formed between the two chambers, namely from the transportable chamber to the stationary chamber, for example to supply the latter with components or products required for the manufacture or production in progress within the clean room or, conversely, to discharge waste or products from the said room.